Own Personal Hell
by Lonely In This World
Summary: Romano is marrying Belgium, Spain has died inside. Will a certain someone help him. Is NOT a Spamano story but these to characters are seen the most. Cussing and Cutting.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One-

"I'm marrying Belgium..." Romano said as his eyes searched Spain's reaction. Nothing changed from his face and Romano frowned.

Spain felt like he was in hell. Falling into the bottomless pit that will comfort him from now on.

_Roma...Romano..._ The two words surged through his head and he held back his tears. instead of being a crybaby in front of the one he loved, he just shook his head and kept s,iling.

"That's great Roma...-Romano..." He said picking up a tomato, only to find himself putting it looked up at the auburn eyes and peeled back into his mind to find _that_ memory...The one that will haunt him forever.

* * *

Flashback-

**The young Italian sat in a trashed room waiting for a certain Spaniard bastard to get home. Books littered the floor, tomato guts splattered all over the windows, and a chubby Italian eating pizza. "How dare he leave me! That idiota is supposed to take care of me." Just as he said it, light footsteps and the door shutting was heard.**

**"Roma~I'm home!" He said walking into the room and gasping.**

**"Don't YOU EVER LEAVE ME!" He cried and ran to him. **

* * *

"Spain? Answer me!" The angered Romano yelled at the dazed Spaniard.

"Si? What is it?" He said as he searched the room.

"Would you like to come to the wedding? I'm sure the Netherlands won't like your presence...but Belgium said it would be a pleasure to have you there." Spain sat there speechless. Memories littered his head, and he shook his head carefully.

"No... I don't think I will...You know country business can be a pain..." And with that, Romano stood up and nodded.

"Then I'll take my leave...I do hope this hasn't made you upset bastard..." He walked out of the house to leave a depressed Spain sitting there.

* * *

Romano knocked on a Frenchman's door. France popped his head out and Prussia followed suite. "Bonjour Romano...What is it that you want?" He opened the door fully and Prussia walked out.

"Go cheer up Spain... I just told him about Belgium..." France nodded and grabbed Prussia's hand.

"Oui... We will... You can go now.. Merci Romano." And after that, they left for Spain's house.

* * *

Spain had gotten up off the couch and his knuckles turned red.

_Damn. _

_Fuck._

He wanted to hurt himself badly. Take a razor and release the pain by letting blood drip down his hand. His eyes met a picture of him and Romano and he fell onto his knees.

_Why must this happen to me?_

_I liked them both..._

_Belgium.._

_Romano..._

__With that he got up and grabbed a knife to slice his wrist open. He sighed in relief when a knock was heard.

_SHIT._

* * *

A/N: Sorry for this being horrid.


	2. Chapter 2

Spain jumped, and threw the knife on the floor. Who could be knocking at the door? Luckily, the knife didn't open his skin.

He ran to the door, and opened it. He stuck his head out, and France and Prussia were standing there. He put the goofy grin on his face, and opened the door.

"Hola!" He said and opened the door fully. He looked at them confused. Why would they come.

"Uh, Spain?" Prussia said, tilting his head down. "Are you okay? I mean Romano told us and we just wanted to come to check on you... You've told us everything before and I know you're pretty upset." He said with France staring at him.

Spain's eyes widened, but he hesitantly nodded. He looked down, hiding the tears that were forming in his emerald eyes. "No, I'm fine amigos."

France held his hand out, and tilted his chin up. "You know you can talk to us about everything, and anything. We'll help you if you need help." Spain looked up, with red rimmed eyes, that were blood shot. He sniffled, before he started breaking down. France engulfed him into a hug, and whispered words into his ear.

Spain cried into the chest of the kind Frenchman, and hugged him tighter. France knew it hurt to know one person you know loves someone else, but Spain was hit twice. Both of the people he loved so much were getting together. France didn't blame him, and whispered yet again. He didn't think he would calm the Spaniard down.

Prussia looked at France, and rubbed circles on Spain's back. He looked extremely sorry, and looked at France.

They couldn't see him like this anymore.

**AN: No one even followed this. :(**


	3. Chapter 3

They finally got Spain to calm down. After saying everything was going to be okay, and telling him someone's out there for him, they had him sitting on the couch sipping on water. Prussia looked at France, and looked at the ceiling.

"G-G-gracias." He said between hiccups. He was still depressed, but he couldn't cry anymore.

"No problem... Friends gotta do what a friends gotta do." Prussia said in a low voice and France nodded. They had no clue what to do now.

"Can we go out?" Spain said, looking at a picture of him and Romano.

"Oui mon ami!" France nodded, and Prussia nodded also.

* * *

France, Prussia, and Spain sat in the car. Spain was in the backseat laying down, and the other two were in the front. Spain had decided to go to one of his favorite clubs. The two didn't testify, and drove to the club.

They pulled into the parking lot, and parked. They all got out, and slammed their doors behind him. You could hear the faint music playing. They walked as if they had class.

Prussia walked to the door, and opened it. They were dancing to some random song, and everyone was bouncing. Spain moved a little to the beat. Then the song changed. Spain glanced around, and walked to a female who wasn't dancing. She looked familiar, but he couldn't put a finger on who it was.


End file.
